


Empty

by cattermcfatter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Eating Disorders, I Tried, Poetry, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattermcfatter/pseuds/cattermcfatter
Summary: my mental health really is shit isnt it?
Kudos: 1
Collections: i ruined my friendship





	Empty

Obsessed  
Staring in the mirror  
Feeling empty  
Not physically but also mentally  
So tired of everything  
It was supposed to be a way out  
A way to deal with the stress  
But it only turned out to make it all worse  
The feelings climb up and out of my throat  
They stain my fingers and the toilet  
Desperate to get rid of my mistakes  
It only causes more of them  
Despite all the bad feelings this causes  
Why can't I stop?

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope everyone has a great day/night <3  
> just struggling rn but im going to finish the next chapter of my story soon?? :)


End file.
